little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Destruction of Lilo's Grotto
Lilo, Chip, and Dale were swimming to her secret grotto. "Chip, why can't you or Dale just tell me what this is all about?" Lilo asked curiously. They swam through into Lilo's grotto. The little mermaid was curious about what they wanted to show her. Whatever it was, it must have been something really fascinating! "You'll see," Chip said with a smile, as he led her further inside. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't she, Dale?" "That's right, Chipper." Dale said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Lilo!" said Chip, as they led her towards the grotto. At that moment, they were finally inside the grotto. Dale said, "Okay, Lilo. You can open your eyes now." Lilo did so, and she gasped in sheer delight as she looked on in surprise when she saw.... Standing in front of her, was a statue of Stitch! The same statue she saw on his ship. Lilo put a hand on her heart, smiled at them as she wrapped her arms around Chip and Dale and gave them a hug. "Oh, Chip! Dale, you're the best!" she smiled. Then she swam toward the statue and examined it. "It looks just like him," Lilo exclaimed, "It even has his eyes!" She had no idea how it got into her grotto. It must have sunken through it last night. But she didn't care; all that matters was that Lilo has something to remind her of him. Looking at the statue, Lilo had a bright smile and giggled to the statue, saying, "Why, Stitch, run away with you? This is all so...so sudden." She sweetly giggled again, as she spun excitedly around. Chip and Dale smiled, too. They had never seen her so happy in their lives. Lilo spun around happily and then she stopped at the moment she saw her uncle in the entrance glaring at her intently, as he held his trident. "Uncle Horace!" Lilo gasped. She tried to figure out how he had found this place, but then she spotted Daffy, cowering behind a rock. He had been forced to tell the whole story about the night before…and to where he said the normal male blue experiment and she would meet. It was only finding this place was of sheer coincidence. Chip and Dale, being equally scared as Daffy, hid behind a treasure chest, and peeked over it to see what would happen. Horace took a deep breath through his nostrils. "I consider myself a reasonable merfox." he said. He then moved out of the shadows and towards his niece, glaring at her, adding, "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Lilo looked a little terrified at seeing her uncle this angry. She knew that reasoning with him now would not work, but she tried to, saying, "But Uncle Horace, I-" "Is it true you rescued a blue experiment from drowning?" Horace demanded. Lilo pleaded with her uncle on that, saying, "Uncle Horace, I had to." "Contact between the human and normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden." Horace scolded. He then looked at Lilo with an uncle-like/serious look on his face, yelling, "Lilo, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Four and a half years ago, his beloved wife, Queen Lila Test, and her ex-husband, King Hugh Test, were killed by a pirate ship. If Lilo were to encounter the same fate, he did not know what to do! Then Lilo finally spoke up as she pleaded with her uncle, protesting, "He would have died." She couldn't believe her uncle could act so cold! Why couldn't he understand that she loved Stitch? But Horace couldn't care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his niece, "One less normal experiment to worry about!" And he flinged his hand carelessly. That seemed to make Lilo angry; as always, her uncle judged a human or an experiment before he even knew what they were like. She then snapped at him, "You don't even know him!" Her uncle wasn't there to see Stitch, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same!" Lilo swam next to Stitch's side of the five-figure statue, hiding behind his back as Horace described humans and normal experiments, including Stitch, with much venom and distaste in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Lilo couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the cave, "UNCLE HORACE, I LOVE HIM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out She shrank behind the statue, covering her mouth. Daffy covered his head with his hands as he hid, as did Chip and Dale, all knowing what would happen next. Horace's eyes grew wide with shock. He was speechless and still angry, as he only uttered out, "No!" His shock turned to anger at this insanity…this absurd infatuation. He then growled as he looked at his niece, as if she had lost her mind, "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal experiment, you're a mermaid!" Lilo hid behind the statue's backside as she held on to the shoulders. She had heard what her uncle had said, but then she remembered what Stitch had said to her. He had told her that he liked her for who he was, and that maybe her uncle was wrong about all Humans, Normal Experiments, Merpeople, and Mer-Experiments not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now. "I don't care!" Lilo shouted. Horace growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He looked at Lilo with much fury in his eyes, and he held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Lilo, I am going to get through to you!" Horace snarled coldly, "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Horace pointed at the treasure trove. The first shot was sent to a globe, destroying it into a million pieces. Then, he destroyed a candleholder holding a dinglehopper and other utensils. Lilo looked in shock as he shot at another shelf, destroying the paintings that she, Chip, and Dale collected from that giant ship in the Atlantic. She tried to reason with her uncle. "Uncle Horace!" Lilo begged. But her uncle would listen as he destroyed the next items, leaving no trace as Lilo continued to plead, "No! No, please!" He destroyed more and more, with Daffy, Chip, and Dale, but mostly Lilo watching helpless as she tried to plead to him even more. She couldn't take it anymore as she swam up to him and pleaded, "Uncle Horace, stop! Uncle Horace, stop it!" But she saw that he still wouldn't listen to her. But he then saw that his attention was drawn to something else. She looked to where her uncle was looking and saw the statue of Stitch. She then realized that was what her uncle was about to destroy next, but that wasn't what shocked her the most. She couldn't let that get destroyed, so she turned towards her uncle as she pleaded one more time, "Uncle Horace, nooo!!" But it went unheard as Horace shot at the statue. Lilo shielded her eyes as the statue exploded with tremendous light and energy. She was able to unshield her eyes as she looked to where the statue was, now reduced to a thousand shattered and smoldering pieces. She crashed to the ground, got on her tail knees, covered her face, and started to cry. Horace was about to say something to his niece, but then his rage all disappeared. His once enraged face turned to sadness and guilt as the realization of what he had just done. Unable to think of anything else to say to her in order to apologize, he swam away, leaving her to cry. Chip, Dale, and Daffy came out of their hiding spots as they saw Horace leave the cave. The two then turned their attention to Lilo, who was still weeping. Daffy could only blame himself for leaking the secret out. So he scuttled over to her as he tried to apologize to her, saying, "Lilo, I . . ." "Just go away." Lilo sobbed. She wanted to be alone. Daffy felt very depressed. He, Chip, and Dale sadly walked out of the grotto. Lilo continued weeping. Her human and normal experiment collection, especially the statue, was so important to her! It meant the world to her! And her uncle had to destroy them! He also broke something else. He broke Lilo's heart and her spirit! Will they be repaired? Lilo didn't know. As three left, two more appeared. Megavolt and Quackerjack were glancing back and forth between them and the sobbing princess in the room, both thinking the same thought. Too easy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Destruction of X's Grotto